


Bathroom Stall Convos

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Kate is a bitch, M/M, MTF Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Transphobic name turned joke, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Kate calls stiles a half breed
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 250





	Bathroom Stall Convos

"Did you hear what Kate said to Derek?" Stiles asked with a hefty roll of her eyes. 

"About how a real woman would be in bed?" Lydia asked, rolling her eyes as well as she passed the joint to Stiles, who took it gladly. 

"Yup, like she could handle my mans high maintenance" stiles said, leaning back into Derek's chest. Derek chuckled, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist and stealing the joint with his other hand. 

"What'd you say, Derek?" Isaac asked from his place on the floor, sitting between Scott's legs, his thigh acting as a pillow for Erica's head. Erica's legs were laying on Boyd's lap. They were all squeezed into the handicap stall, the door locked. Lydia was leaning against the stall door opposite of where Derek was sitting on the closed toilet seat, Stiles in his lap. 

"I said if what the lacrosse team had to say about her bedroom skills was anything to go on, I'd stick with my 'halfbreed', which is what Kate lovingly referred to Stiles as" Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

"Aww, our little halfbreed" Scott's cooed, nudging Stiles' leg with his foot. 

"Fuck you" stiles laughed, kicking Scott's foot away. 

"She's such a bitch" Erica said. 

"She's not worth it" Derek said, shifting stiles to the side so she was sitting on his left thigh and Derek could run his hand along her leg. 

"Yeah. You're happy with your halfbreed right?" Stiles asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Let's stop calling you a halfbreed yeah? You're my girl and my girl makes me very happy" Derek said, cupping Stiles' cheek and bringing her closer so he could press a kiss to her lips. 

"Gross" Erica murmured. 

"Shut up, let them be cute" Isaac said, nudging her head. 

"I love you" stiles whispered against Derek's lips, kissing him a few more times before pulling away, her cheeks pink. 

"I love you too, baby girl" Derek whispered back, kissing her nose and chuckling when she scrunched it up. 

"Gross" Erica repeated. "Pass the joint before I throw up"


End file.
